Hack and You Shall Find
"Hack and You Shall Find" is the fourth issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. It was released on April 20, 2011. Solicitation On a hunch and in an attempt to improve their teamwork, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad try to prevent an assassination carried out by the League of Shadows. But will they be able to save the target if they can't even save themselves? Tagline: Breaking Loose Synopsis Sensei briefs his assassins on their latest mission. After the Cadmus fiasco, the Light cut off ties with several associates. The assassins must kill one such associate, the CEO of Farano Enterprises: Selena Gonzalez. Robin meets with Aqualad and Kid Flash at the Cafe Sugar in Central City. After the Cadmus mission, he has been looking through Batman's files, and uncovered several CEO's of companies affiliated with Cadmus to die in unusual events—car accidents, muggings gone wrong—and he suspects foul play. He also found the name of Selena Gonzalez, and as she is in Central City, he thinks protecting her will be a team building exercise. He did not invite Miss Martian and Superboy because they don't have as much experience. Kid Flash is immediately swayed, but Aqualad needs more convincing before agreeing. The three young heroes have been observing for several hours Selena Gonzalez as she is working late. Kid Flash's loud snacking and general blasé irritate the other two, but they are called into action when Robin spots Black Spider. Robin and Kid Flash immediately go after him before Aqualad has time to respond. But Black Spider is not alone; Hook sneaks up behind Aqualad and fights him. The assassin is a superior fighter, and quickly puts Aqualad out of the fight. He clues in Black Spider, who easily dispatches Kid Flash and Robin. Robin manages to save both of them from falling multiple stories with his grapple, but safely on the ground, Hook is waiting for them. With Aqualad still unconscious attached to his hook, he fights the two, but they manage to get away. Kid Flash races to Selena's office to rescue her from Black Spider, who has reached her office. Once outside, however, both Robin and Kid Flash are defeated, and knocked unconscious. A short time later, they wake up, hanging upside down in Selena's office, tied up by Black Spider's web. Hook and Black Spider have defeated them, and Selena Gonzalez is in their hands. Title The title is a play on "seek and you shall find" (Matthew 7:7). Robin hacked Batman's files to find information on the hit. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="2" | Black Spider | |- | colspan="2" | Hook | |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="2" | Selena Gonzalez | |- | colspan="3" | Sensei |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Cheshire |- Continuity * This story continues in the next issue. * Both Sensei and Robin mention the events of "Fireworks". Trivia * This comic is reprinted in Young Justice Vol. 1. * The cover features a small bubble in the left top with Superboy; it reuses artwork from Mike Norton's cover of #0. Goofs * Kid Flash wears his second costume with padding, but he doesn't receive that suit until the Team's first mission on July 22, shown in "Drop-Zone". * The timestamp in Infinity Island reads "EDT"; it should be ECT. * Aqualad's eyes are miscolored blue. Cultural references * Kid Flash calls Robin "Einstein". * Robin calls Hook "Captain Hook", after the character from Peter Pan. Quotes External links * Young Justice Issue 3 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment References Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues inked by Mike Norton Category:Comic issues penciled by Mike Norton Category:Comic issues written by Art Baltazar Category:Comic issues written by Franco Aureliani